My hero Academia: Tempest and Shrapnel
by corosive dash
Summary: U.A has some of the most talented individuals on the entire planet when it comes to quirks. So many possibilities for young heroes to become pro's, this year it looks like the best year of quirks yet. But what happens when U.A receives a student Who's Quirk has never been recorded before in the list of quirks? Better tune in, cause U.A is going to meet a Rad Gunslinger named Mesa!


I never had family of my own that I could have remembered. No one of my own blood was around, not that I know of that is. I've always have been living in the same spot, in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't much but it was a small little shanty town in the deserts of texas. My town lived by one code and one code only, 'This is the land of the free, and by living free, you follow your own rules.' There was no stable Law in my town, the only law there ever was is the sheriff's office, but he got out of dodge a long time ago. Now the town is full of Killers, thieves, and parasites; but who can blame them? This is the town to go to if the world has spat you out and left to dry, the place to go if you have no kin or anyone left except yourself. This town...this place...it was a place where those go to rot slowly, or become the lawless scum they used to be against, myself included.

I never really knew my own age for the most part, I was just another little desert muskrat like the rest of the kids. But still I was singled out for being 'Different' all the other kids had these weird abilities called...Quirks? Everyone in town had them, at least those who were older than me. But regardless I would always get singled out because I was that 'gal with the weird eye.' The other kids said to me before they would try to gang up on me. I was used to the harsh treatment so I've grown used to being beaten to a pulp everyday. But even if I had no family the local doctor was a nice man, he used to patch up my wounds and keep me smiling. He used to tell me my hair was still as white as snow, it even made me giggle a bit. But sadly all good things come to an end and that is what happened to the doctor.

It was apparently all my fault, being the freak I was the doctor was forced into a situation is if he ever treated me again, the townsfolk would lynch him by days break. I felt bad that I was the cause of the doctors misfortune, but he refused to give in. During the night I would sneak around town and go visit him so he could patch my bruises and cuts, he was like family and I tried my best to stay out of trouble. Ya I had to be a coward at times and run away from fights, but it was all for the doctor who cared about me, so I did what needed to be done. But as the days would fly by, this rather big group of villains showed up out of the dust on horse's. These guy's were not even armed, wearing clothing I've never seen in my entire life, they all looked different too. Some were human, some were animal people and there was even some scary man made of hardened rock. Some of the town goons felt challenged and tried to intimidate the group of villains, but they stood no chance. Within the blink of an eye I witnessed death on a degree I had never encountered before, These people...these Villains wouldn't even blink twice as they massacred the town goons in seconds. All of them showing off their quirks, but the head honcho...that man had a quirk that made me freeze in complete fear. That mans quirk was big, like a smoke of death that choked a man to death if they were caught by the mist, there was no way of escape.

I did what any sane person would do, I ran away. I ran as fast as I could to the doctor, I had to tell him to get out of here or he was going to get hurt. But before I could reach the door, two of those villains blocked my path, one in front and one behind me.

"Whoa, what's the rush kid?~" One of the men said as the other stayed quiet. I wouldn't say a word to them, I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't draw any attention to the doc. The villain was scanning my eyes with his as he kept that smirk on his lips. He was a wolfman, his razor sharp teeth would sparkle slightly from the sunlight when they would come into view. But regardless if I kept my mouth shut or not, I would not have been able to see the doc again that day, or ever again. The wolfman would appear behind me before I could even move, he was so fast it was like a blur, I felt his hand chop at the back of my neck. I could not move, my vision was hazy as soon enough I went unconscious.

By the time I woke up it was already nightfall, the moon high up in the starless black sky as I would push myself up from the dirt road. I had to see for myself, using what strength I had in my body I managed to make it to the doctor's house. The wooden door was torn to pieces, only splinters and debris was left of it. I had took a step inside as I could feel that darkness from that man again, I felt like I was suffocating. I covered my mouth to try and breathe normally, but that choking feeling would only pile on stronger as I went through the doctor's house. Everything was either torn to pieces or simply destroyed, no blood was spotted yet which was good...for now. As I was about to round the corner, something stopped me, as if I was being told not to look toward my right shoulder. I would push forward even through my body was screaming at me not too, my muscles trying to hold me back, but i went through with it and looked. I found the doctor...or what was left of him. Right there before my eyes was the body of the doctor, he was...drained, as if his corpse was sucked dry. No blood was even spilt, he looked mummified, his skin flakey and stretched, his body stretched out like a rubber band, his fingers were dried like paper as they crumpled into dust. But what frightened me the most was the look on his face, oh god his face was elongated, like a ghost, his eyes were missing as they were gaping black holes staring back into my soul. I would quickly turn around but only to find my body locked in place, something was crawling up my spine and rested itself on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to face it, only to be met with a howling faced specter. It screeched at me like a banshee as my ears were ringing, Using my strength I managed to break free and dash out of the doctors house.

I could feel my blood pumping through my veins as i kept running, not looking back as I dashed through the town. I couldn't scream, all i could do was run as fast as I could. On the corner of my eye I passed by the tavern, hearing the villains inside laughing and drinking away, it was my chance to escape. I could see it in view, the end of town right in my direction. I sped up, my legs were on fire but I would finally be able to escape and live...fat chance. My small dash of hope was shattered as the man with the black smoke blocked my path of escape, that same black smoke was hovering around him. I stopped, as I had just dropped to my knees. There was nowhere I could run, nowhere to hide, I was gonna die here without even knowing how old I was. I simply closed my eyes as I waited for the mist to do to me as it did the doctor. But somehow, it never came to claim me.

I opened my eyes as there was a man standing in front of me, his back was facing me but he wore some kind of snakeskin cape. I would peer over to the side as the scary villain was actually surprised that his quirk was not affecting the mysterious man. I was surprised too as he was still in one piece, looking up I couldn't see the man's face due to the darkness but I heard his voice when he spoke up.

"Whoa there, that's now way to treat a lady~" He said in a rather upbeat type of voice. A heavy western accent as he was smiling at the Villain in front of him. But for the first time I heard the menacing Villain speak too

"What...but how are you here!? I was sure I shook you off my trail!" The villain said with a voice full of hate and venom. The strange man was not even fazed by the comment, he merely chuckled instead. I was in awe at how this man was not afraid, he was just standing tall with his hands at his sides.

"I think I'll be seeing you again real soon Partner~" The stranger saud as he would suddenly scoop me up and hold me like I was some kind of rug. Before I could even say otherwise the man leaped up onto one of the buildings and made a break for it past him. He was so fast I was amazed he got past the villain with ease, he dashed off into the night and towards the mountains with me at his side, not like I had a choice in the matter anyway.

Xxx

As the next day came I would wake up to the scent of what smelled like sausage. I would open my eyes and look toward where the scent was, and right there was the mysterious man who saved me cooking sausage on an old pan and a blazing flame. When I got a good look at his face, He had numerous cuts, like they were slashes from a mountain lion there were on both sides of his chin and one big one on his right side. He had a mild Goatee too, he looked like a cowboy from some western I heard some of the townsfolk describe. But what was weird was his whole right arm was red, as if he was burned there a long time ago.

"It's not good for a little lady like yourself to go hungry." The man spoke softly as he would place the sausage on a plate and hand it to me. Of course I was a bit taken back but I wouldn't refuse food handed to me. I wouldn't have realised just how hungry I was until I took a bite out of that sausage. It tasted so good when I bit into it, I scarfed the whole thing down in seconds. With my stomach finally calmed down I would face the stranger and ask him the usual question anyone would.

"Ok mr..why did you save me?" I asked the question rather bluntly as he stared back at me with his cool blue eyes.

"To put it as simple as it could get...I think a little lady like you needs to learn how to handle herself and her town." He said with a rather big smile on his face. I was confused by it but I would roll with it.

"Before we even get into anything...what's your name?" I asked lowly, curious on who this man was.

"Heh..the names Crimson...Crimson Harlow." He said tipping his hat to me. I had a weird feeling in my gut from that, but overall i felt my life was going to change for better or worse.

Xxx

Based on from that time i was around 7 years old from what Harlow told me, ever since he saved me from those villains I've been under his wing ever since. He always said my eye was special, a special thing for shooting guns. I watched him shoot and aim with his revolvers, in all that time I spent with him, He's never missed a shot no matter what. Now me on the other hand, I was a pretty good shot, but nowhere near as good as Harlow, every single day I would train with the guns he bought me. Thousands of dollars of ammunition being used as I practiced and Practiced, I even tried doing showdowns with Harlow, safe to say the gun was always shot out of my hand. "Always be 5 steps ahead of your opponent, whether it's a fatal duel or a non lethal takedown. In tough situations you never miss, no matter what."

He always used to tell me that whenever I trained or dueled with him. We traveled along the desert on bounties for villains and what not, He usually gets all the bad guys, but I snagged some of my own here and there. By the time I was 16 it was my birthday, I was growing up and I was actually happy, but one morning I woke up to find Harlow was gone. I searched everywhere for him the entire day, by nightfall came he was still nowhere around. I sat there at the campfire with tears in my eyes, I couldn't believe he would leave me all alone like that, just out of the blue. But in my fit I spotted a bag with a note on it, I grabbed it instantly as it was from red.

"Open the bag kid, all you'll need is in there. I hate to leave ya like this but you have a better future then this old dog, I left ya some gifts you'll love in the bag but I want you to promise me, Be better than me. I want to see you on the television one day, knowing you've become a better marksman than even me, ya got that special quirk in ya...use it to be good. Love ya kid - Crimson Harlow." I had tears in my eyes from the letter, but I was happy to see he trusted me to go on my own. Without another hitch i would grab my bag and reached inside, pulling out a plane ticket and a pamphlet to what said 'U.A High'. I heard it was some crazy good hero school, I never been to school before, so this was a brand new opportunity. Looking over to see Harlow also left me a horse, I took the bag and doused the fire. Hopping onto the Horse as I rode off into the desert to the nearest metropolitan city to catch the flight, It was time the world would know who I am. Watch out world, cause here comes Mesa Harlow!


End file.
